Bringing back the Love
by xyted
Summary: Chap 5 up! Tokiya had a girlfriend that helped him melt his heart, but it was not enough. RR!
1. The Rivalry

CHAPTER 1: The Rivalry  
  
Life couldn't get any sweeter for Mikagami Tokiya. Having an amost angelic face (for a guy), chisled abs, above average brains, rich family and of course to top it all a wonderful girlfriend.  
  
His girlfriend made him what he is today, a warm-hearted guy and even more popular than before. This time all-over the campus, including the personels. Girls stopped following him, though they still fantasize about him. I know you're all curious who his girlfriend is so drum roll! Ishigawa Tomoko, a year younger than Tokiya, is the almost perfect image of a girl. (Yeah it's not Fuuko guys! Wait and read! :p)   
  
Okay let's not forget Kirisawa Fuuko, after all she is a lead in this story. Tomoko might have the looks and the brains, but she is always beaten by Fuuko in anything competitive. That is why deep inside her Tomoko schemes of what miserable doing she can do to our Fuuko. Yes folks, she's the opposite of good! Although Fuuko never thought of Tomoko as a rival it was the contradictory for Tomoko.  
  
Alas the annual intramurals were to begin by next week. Everyone is class B, the characters' class, are busy electing their competitors for each event. The president and the secretary were up front taking the nominations and votes from their classmates (did I mention it was Tokiya and Fuuko?).   
  
"Next is swimming, who would you want?" asked their president, Mikagami  
  
"Let it be Fuuko!" one shouted. Tokiya looked at Fuuko and said, "Do you want to? After all we have no choice since you are by far the best among all of us." Fuuko gave a faint smile and nodded, then jotted down her name in her pad. Now at this time, both are not aware of their feelings yet. But in the presence of each other the feeling is unexplainable; they're both at ease okay? (Ah screw my language incapabilities!) At the same time Tomoko was also voted to be a competator in swimming.  
  
THE DAY OF THE COMPETITION  
  
Every class were cheering for their players. Banners and cheers all over the campus and the players were changing in their swimsuit. After sometime each one of them start leaving the showers and were now in the open talking to their friends. However one was left behind, Fuuko Kirisawa, cursing in anger because her top's lock (I don't know what that's called... XD) has snapped and she is having a hard time finding a replacement.  
  
"Damn, not now! They're depending on me!" she shouted in anger as she protectively held her top from falling.  
  
Normally, Tokiya is with his girlfriend but after waiting for their class player to appear from the shower he felt worried. He kissed his girlfriend and told her good luck, then he went to see Fuuko. He waited for about two minutes for Fuuko to leave, but then he heard a scream from the girls' shower. Troubled by the scream he went inside and found the wind child on her back, legs rested on a fallen bench and was holding her top.  
  
"Thought you were in some kind of danger. Is it that hard to change on a girl's (giving emphasis on girl) swim wear?" he held out his hand restraining himself from laughing.  
  
"For your information Mi-chan, my top's lock is broken! How am I suppose to swim? Without any top huh?" she exclaimed punching him lightly on his chest.  
  
The thought of "swimming without a top" made Tokiya observe the girl's figure. Now he swore in all things sacred that this was not the body of Fuuko, how could Fuuko have a body to die for? I guess he never paid attention to the goddess-like beauty. He gave a grin from his silly thoughts (rather sexual) and said, "Ok, um..let's see here." he rumaged around the room and in her bag finding a replacement for her top. He found none and went outside, he came back with a safety pin and asked Fuuko to turn around. He almost gave a gasp at the sight of her milky soft back, but he remembered Tomoko and quickly pinned the top.  
  
He wished her luck as they both appeared from the crowd, this irritated Tomoko a little.   
  
3...2...1...GO! And the players were off, crowd cheered in excitement, but Tokiya remained silent. He didn't side for any player, not even Tomoko. The first round's result was:  
  
First place: Kirisawa Fuuko  
  
Second place: Ishigawa Tomoko  
  
Third place: Makamichi Mamoru  
  
There were three rounds for this game and for the last two rounds it was always Fuuko who bagged first place. This made Tokiya smile and for the first time he shouted, "You can do it Fuuko!" and then waved at her. Fuuko smiled back and readied herself for the last round. They were given 5 minutes to prepare, this gave Tomoko the time to think of a plan. She talked to her friends and instructed them what to do.   
  
All players were positioned and the whistle of the coach was heard. 3 laps left, 2, and 1 the crime was to begin. One of Tomoko's friend sunk deep in the pool and was waiting for the signal, once she heard it, she grabbed Fuuko's left leg and pulled her down. To the "puller", it was not Fuuko! She pulled the wrong person, worst was it was Tomoko! The game ended with Tomoko out of sight, Tokiya pushed his way to the crowd as everyone started whispering amongst each other. "Where's Ishigawa-chan?" they all asked each other. Fuuko voluntarily dived back and searched for Tomoko. She found her floating almost lifeless and she took her by the waist and placed her on the ground. Apparently, the culprit was never caught. The medical staff arrived and gave CPR to the motionless body. They placed her in an ambluance together with Tokiya and drove off to the hospital.  
  
THE HOSPITAL  
  
Tomoko slowly opened her eyes and she saw a young man's face.   
  
"Thought I lost you..." Tokiya kissed her forehead and held her hand tighter.  
  
"Silly boy, you know I'd never leave you." she smiled and cupped Tokiya's face.  
  
At that point they heard a knock on the door, and a chibi faced Fuuko peeped inside saying, "Um..hi, may I come in?"  
  
What do you guys think? Well, of course Tomoko wouldn't want her inside, but Tokiya nodded and she hopped inside. Tomoko thought Fuuko's happy because she looks helpless lying down in this bed. Actually, Fuuko was extremely happy to see her alive.  
  
"Thought we'de lost you there Ishigawa-chan, but we know you as a strong girl! I knew you will survive and I promise you I--" Fuuko was interupted by Tomoko with a slap on her face.  
  
Tokiya jumped from his seat and was still for a moment. Fuuko placed her hand on her left cheek, she was shocked on what Tomoko did. Tokiya and Fuuko were both shocked, they knew this girl as a kind and well, kind one! How could she slap Fuuko?  
  
Not realizing that her boyfriend was in the room she yelled, "You bitch! How dare you visit me!? Don't you know you've pressured me enough!?". Fuuko was speechless, what has she done to get slapped by Ishigawa Tomoko?  
  
"I..I don't understand..I'm sorry..." she walked out the room, dumbfounded by the incident. Tokiya snapped out of his senses and followed Fuuko, this gave Tomoko a surprise and screamed in anger for Tokiya to come back.  
  
"Fuuko!" he called out. She glanced behind and saw Tokiya breathless from running, he grabbed her by the hand.   
  
"Listen, I-I don't know what came over Ishigawa...but..." he paused and looked straight at her eyes. Imagine the scene with the sun illuminating the two as if in a movie. She shook her head and said, "It's my fault..I should've never came in the first place." releasing her hand from Tokiya's grip. She walked away, leaving Tokiya with mixed emotions.  
  
+++++++  
  
A/N: Okay it's now time for you lads and lassies to Read and Review! No flames...pls? I hope you guys liked it :D thankies! 


	2. Things that may lead to a thing called l...

CHAPTER 2: Things that may lead to a thing called love...what a long title!   
  
He couldn't believe what had happened! He slammed the door of Tomoko's room, "What the hell were you thinking?" he said in an almost raised tone.  
  
She bowed her head and sobbed as tears fall, "Tokiya, are you siding with her?" Folks, let's hear it for the best actress in Tokyo shall we? No? Ok!   
  
Mikagami sighed and embraced the crying girl, "No, it's just that...she saved your life...". To this Tomoko gasped, did she really saved my life? I guess Tokiya would never lie to me, thought Tomoko.  
  
Fuuko kicked a used can as she walked home, she sighed several times. She thought of Mikagami and how so many times he 'tried to be with her'. The USB, the Mirror house incident and the swimming competition. Could it be that after all these years, she's in love with him? She snickered at the thought and absent-mindedly walked home.   
  
Crossing the street, Tokiya saw a familiar figure just in front of him. He thought he'd say hi to his former Hokage member when the girl started walking...with the green light still on! The sound of the loud honk awakened her senses and she found herself lying on her back, and guess what! Tokiya on top of her!  
  
"Tokiya!" she cried out loud like she'd seen a monster.  
  
He smiled and said, "Who else?" he got up and helped her. He guided her away from the forming grownd saying she's perfectly fine with minor bruises.  
  
They walked silently together, Tokiya said he'll walk her home in case something will happen again. Feeling uneasy for sometime now, Fuuko broke the silence.  
  
"Ano..uh..thanks Mi-chan" she smiled at him. The blood from Tokiya's heart crept up to his ear that it was red to the bone! How could he feel that way!?   
  
"No problem" he smiled back and now both of them are in Crimson-Ear-Alley. Soon their walk halted and Fuuko bid him farewell, "This is my stop, thanks again." she held her hand in form of a hand-shake gesture. She shook his hand and Tokiya winced, flipping his hand to see his palm she saw bruises.  
  
"Tsk tsk! Come inside for awhile"  
  
He thought, for a tomboy she's almost as good as Yanagi in mending wounds. But...can he mend his broken heart? (What broken heart you may ask? Well, let's just read on neh? XD)  
  
"All done!" she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Now it's my turn to say 'thank you'" he said and bid her good-bye. Fuuko sighed, and thought 'He'll never notice me, but I don't blame him. He is happy with Tomoko'.   
  
A week has passed and soon the event was forgotten. Students and teachers went back to the usual drill: lecture, homework, quiz and finals. But wait awhile! For them it might be the usual boring classes, but for the two stars in this story things were starting to get hot (HOT!? O_o). Both aniticpated every homeroom classes, for they were obliged to be in front to take minutes and such. Tokiya tried to get closer to Fuuko in every class activity. Fuuko asked him about lessons and homeworks, which he gladly explained. Let's say TxF=closer while TxT=the opposite! :)  
  
Lunch time:  
  
Fuuko was sitting underneath a big tree shading her body from the imense heat the sun was bringing. She sat there nibbling her food, no thoughts just food. Suddenly, she felt the presence of another person.  
  
"Sorry I won't date you." she nonchalantly said.  
  
"I'm not Domon, dating you would be the least I would do." the man replied sitting himself beside her.  
  
She almost choke at the sight of..him...Mikagami Tokiya..beside her..almost touching her legs..too close. (Ahh...hihihihihi!) What exactly did her mean by it would be the least he would do? Hmph. He looked at her, and she saw sadness in his eyes.  
  
"May I sit here?" he asked  
  
"Uh..duh, you're already sitted." she jokingly replied, much to his reply he only gave a soft smile. 'Should I ask him what's wrong?' Fuuko thought.  
  
"You've always been kind to me, though not in the most sweetest form. Why must this happen?" inattentively asking the person next to him.  
  
She blinked and said, "Tok--"  
  
He looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Pulling her close to him, their lips almost touching. She could feel his breathing and she heard him whisper, "...this"  
  
She felt his soft lips press against hers, he kissed Fuuko? Why? How? (Ah..uh.um..I'm getting carried away by this!) He placed both his hands on her neck to prevent her from releasing their kiss. Contrary, she tried to push him away, but his grasp was too strong.   
  
Soon he tried to open her mouth using his tongue. He moved his right hand below her waist and wrapping herself to him she gasped. By her sudden response, this gave Mikagami the chance to enter her. He explored her, being drawn to the sensation she gave in. She kissed him back and their tongues played with each other. Dominating? Both were gasping for air and their faces were as red as an apple.   
  
"soft...sweet" he said placing his hand on his lips. Fuuko flinched and looked away. She knew what they did was wrong and she kept asking herself what made him do it. He looked fine (better once the kiss ended).  
  
"Wha..what.." she paused and breathed in "Mi-chan, WHAT THE HELL CAME OVER YOU!?" she tried to control herself from slapping him. "You know very well that Tomoko is your...girlfriend." she gulped saying the last word.  
  
His eyes widdened, "Tomoko..."  
  
Little did they know that a certain someone has been there from the beginning. I'm sure you know who it is, but pretend you don't okay!? hehe...okay what a perfect statement to ruin a "good" story...pfsh..bonks her head a million times!  
  
+++++++  
  
A/N: I am soo sorry! I suck at mushy things and of course in English XD R/R boohoo...pls don't flame me! Next chap will be about Tokiya's POV!!! x_x 


	3. Tokiya's story

CHAPTER 3: Tokiya's story  
  
It's been too long..far too long for me to pretend everything is okay. For years, I shielded myself from the world. I hid the sadness the envelopes my sould, but now it's happening again. I feel so stupid. I feel like an a**hole. I shouldn't do this to her nor she shouldn't do this to me.  
  
++  
  
Before people called me ice man, the cold soul, the man with masks, but I refuse to let those insults come over me. Until finally I realized I was too lonely. I said to myself: "Release yourself from this hell house"  
  
She, Fuuko, gave me the strength to practically live. I admit her being a pesk sometimes, but whenever she's not around I..miss..her. So when I finally decided to tell her how I feel, I found out she was with Raiha. Yes, "was"! I don't know what happened to them though.  
  
Once again, I lost a special someone. I decided to close the door, again. Cursing myself how stupid I am for thinking she feels the sameway for me. The nagging, the playful punches, the advices and comforts, those were not 'romantic love' for her. It was just brotherly love.   
  
I thought to myself that I should forget her. At that momment, I was in the brink of falling when Tomoko came. She wasn't the person I expected to comfort me, but she has always been another of my fangirls. *sigh* I thought I could use her, to wash away the pain that Fuuko gave me. Soon after we became a couple, I realized she brings me happiness. Not yet love. I guess she'll never do. That's because, I want another person.  
  
++  
  
The lunch incident, oh that, really made me lose control. *brushes bangs away*  
  
++  
  
A/N: So that's the story why you might think Tokiya's OOC. Next chap will be Fuuko's story! (Sorry this is short) 


	4. Fuuko's story

CHAPTER 4: Fuuko's story  
  
Damn that Mikagami! Now he's kissing me like it does not mean anything, like it's just for fun, like as if I'll like it..actually, I do. Oh damn! Now I'm admitting that I liked it. 'Hey you did kiss him back' another voice entered her thoughts. Jeez, I did didn't I?  
  
That damn Mikagami doesn't even understand what he makes me feel! Before I thought of him as a comrade, a friend, and honestly a big brother. All that changed soon, when I realized how I truly feel for that block head. Stupid me. So to mess the whole picture, in came Raiha, he was opposite of Mikagami. He was really caring, funny and most of all protective. I owe him my life...how many times? I can't even count it.   
  
I thought of him wrong. True enough Raiha would do those positive things for me, because..because there was a catch. One day, he asked me to go out to the movies with him. On the way home, he drove into a dark alley. He took advantage of me, but I was quick to asses the situation. I prepared my kunai minutes earlier and I caught him off guard. Ever since then I avoided him, and soon I heard that he left Japan. Probably out to live another life. Everything seemed to darken and I grew 'emotionally unstable'. Losing Mikagami, the man I secretly loved and Raiha...  
  
Several months beforeI noticed Tokiya being "soft" and her fan girls would glare at me, because they think he's particularly soft to me. I have no idea. Besides, why would he be soft at me? I'm sure its for Yanagi and they probably mistook it for me. Jeez. I was right for the reason that just two days after I announced to the Hokage that I am with Raiha, he became colder. Colder to me. I grew irritated, and I'm glad Raiha helped me forget.   
  
I broke down in tears after my _last_ date with Raiha. Even more when I discovered that Tokiya found the girl that made his heart pound. I was happy for him.  
  
'Oi Mikagami! I'm happy for you' I told him once I found out, preventing the tears that were ready to fall.  
  
'T-thanks..' he simply replied and walked away. He hates me that much! Damn that man! I swear to kill him one day.  
  
Fuuko gritted her teeth while pounding on her pillow. She couldn't sleep little did she know that another person is having problem going to dreamland too.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: Also a short chapter. It's hard to make this story, because I have no twist the story line from before! Watch and read! oh and review :D thankies! 


	5. Scheme big

CHAPTER 5: Scheme big  
  
Tokiya feels so unhappy with Tomoko, but he can't bear to break up with her. Not now albeit he's losing control over his feelings. Tomoko would catch him staring at Fuuko inside the classroom. He tried to talk things out with Fuuko, but she would always avoid him.   
  
He gave out a sigh. Suddenly, a piece of chalk lunged to hit him on the head. His classmates gasped in disbelief, he caught the chalk right on time. Giving out a smirk he returned the chalk the same way it was thrown. His teacher grunted and eyed him, signalling him to stop looking outside the window.   
  
"Before we end this class. I shall discuss something *ahem* Now, as you all must know our school will have a trip-" he started to say when the class gave loud screams, roars and jumped up and down.  
  
'Morons' he gave another sigh and turned to Fuuko. She was also celebrating, clapping hands with her friends, when she caught sight of his gaze. Time seemed to stop between the two. A gust of wind came inside the room brushing off Tokiya's bangs.   
  
'Strange. I thought I saw something in his eyes, something that was not suppose to be there' she continued to look at him. Unexpectedly, she was dragged by the roaring class.   
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" the teacher's loud scream echoed, then everybody turned silent.  
  
"If you don't shut up, we won't go to this trip! Now listen!" he arranged his necktie before proceeding,   
  
"To observe speed and velocity as well as computations, the Science and Math subject integrated with...A TRIP TO THE CARNIVAL!" he waved his hands (like in the cabaret). Some snickered at his attempt to cheer the class again.  
  
"Fine, this trip will be in three days. You will be grouped by pairs each must answer two sheets of paper given to you in awhile" then he proceeded to group them by pairs.  
  
"Girls pick out a name from this box. That person you will pick will be your partner" he called out the first girl and this went on.  
  
Finally it was Fuuko's turn to pick her partner. She gripped her hand and took a piece of paper. Carefully opening the rolled paper, she gave a small gasped.   
  
"Mikagami Tokiya..." she said in a faint whisper. Instatnly, girls look up at her with death glares. Amazing how the mention of their idol's name, would make them snap up even in deep slumber.  
  
She beamed a nervous smile and scratched her head. The teacher gave Tokiya a gesture to come up to Fuuko, he did as told.   
  
"Once a monkey, always a monkey" he handed her the questionare for their trip.  
  
"Baka. Thanks" Fuuko took the papers and walked pass him. Tokiya gave a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be a bother." she smiled and waved him a good-bye.   
  
"What makes you say I'm not happy to be with you?"   
  
Fuuko stopped. 'What?'  
  
+++  
  
Three days passed...  
  
Students lined themselves up for the trip, while teachers counted their students for attendance. Recca was busy talking with his hime, Yanagi, telling her how happy he is to pick her.   
  
"I'm sure this is destiny, hime" he gave a wide grin.  
  
"Recca!" Yanagi playfully slapped his arm.  
  
Domon on the other hand was grieving for his lost. His lost that he was not able to pick Fuuko as his partner, instead he was stuck with some nerdish girl who almost looked like him.   
  
"Oh, Domon don't worry I'll answer all the questions and you can go ride! Just stop crying ok?" the girl comforted her, hearing this he looked up at her.  
  
"R-reall?" his eyes were gleaming. The girl nodded sheepishly and asked him to stand up.  
  
For our two main characters, surprisingly, they remained quiet. Tokiya wanted to stay behind the line and Fuuko was forced to follow. Fuuko mindlessly stared at the ground and Tokiya was simple standing there, waiting for the teacher to finish.  
  
'Try and bring up a topic, Fuuko!' she groaned at her inner voice.  
  
"Something the matter?" Tokiya looked at her.  
  
She shook her head, 'How can he remain so calm?!' "Well, isn't it good that we're wearing casual?" she smiled.  
  
'That was lame...'  
  
"Yeah..." Tokiya then had the urge to observe her. 'Still the same style' he thought 'Except why the hell is my heart beating so fast?! Oh yeah, you love her, idiot'  
  
There was a long silence until the teacher whistled for them to move inside the bus. At that momment when Fuuko was about to walk pass him, he grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Let's...*sigh* let's just focus on what we're going to do ok?" Tokiya brushed away his bangs.  
  
'What's that suppose to mean?' Fuuko raised her eyebrow, "Ok!" then gave a weary smile.  
  
Their teacher in charge could have sworn to feel a lump inside his head. He rubbed his temples and gave out a sigh. Standing up to face the wild students, he grabbed a pole and coughed.  
  
The students didn't seem to hear because a paper airplane passed him. He gave out another sigh, "For the love of..."  
  
"Sit down, I don't think they'll listen. Besides, let them have fun and let yourself have fun" the driver moved his head to make the teacher sit down.  
  
"Fine..."   
  
++  
  
On the other part of our story...  
  
Tomoko crunched a piece of paper and literally ripped it into pieces.   
  
"You okay?" one of her friends asked.  
  
"Of course not!" her friends flinched at her response.  
  
"I'm going!" Tomoko stood up and walked away.  
  
Her friends: Aya, Umi, Kai followed her with their heads. Finally out of sight they turned to each other.  
  
"God, Tomoko hit it big time!" Aya shook her head.  
  
"Ever since she returned from the hospital she's been acting weird" Umi followed Aya.  
  
"Totally, and have you noticed how Tokiya's been avoiding her?" Kai waved her hand. "They're not the same anymore, it's like Tokiya's not in love with her anymore"   
  
"Oh really?!" a voice behind them burst, the three sat up straight. Kai bit her lip.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again, bitch!" she slapped Kai. "I swear to kill that Kirisawa!" she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Fuuko!?" the three gasped in unison.  
  
"And you three are going to help me..." Tomoko smirked  
  
++  
  
"WE'RE HERE!!!!" Domon cheered jumping up and down.  
  
"Calm down, Domon-kun" Yanagi whispered.  
  
After a couple of further reminders, the teachers let them all frolic around the park.  
  
"Come on" he said to Fuuko, "So Mi-chan where are we going first?"  
  
"Let's finish Math first, Science will be easier" and to that they went to the local fair.  
  
The two were suppose to budget their expenses by calculation. They were given 1000 yen to spend on meals, games and rides. Both walked along the stands looking for a perfect gaming booth. Suddenly, Fuuko grabbed Tokiya's arm and pulled him towards a stand.   
  
"Mi-chan! I want that Doraemon stuff toy!" she pointed at a stuff toy displayeds. Tokiya frowed. The man in charge gave a big smile, "Now now, let's be patient young man and win the toy for your girlfriend." he winked.  
  
"Oh no! He's not-I'm not-He" Fuuko shook her head vigorously.  
  
"She's right" Tokiya gave the man the money and took the bow and arrow.  
  
"Right. That's what they all say" the man winked again.  
  
Aiming carefully he took one last looked at Fuuko, who was looking intently at the target. 'Baka' One..two..three  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she jumped at Tokiya and mommentarily she kissed him on the cheeks.   
  
Tokiya stood frozen and the man gave him a pat on the back, "Not your girlfriend huh?" then he gave the Doraemon stuff toy.  
  
"Here" he handed it to Fuuko, and she accepted it with glee.   
  
"Sorry about that" she walked along.  
  
++  
  
Aya was the last to jump from the second floor, landing on her butt she yelped in pain.  
  
'Dammit, why do I have to do this'   
  
"Hurry up Aya!" Kai shouted in a whisper (you get it?) at the butt scratching girl.  
  
Once the four girls were out and running towards the nearest bus station, Kai whispered to Aya.  
  
"If we get caught, we're dead!"   
  
"Duh!" Aya gave her a snort and ran faster to catch up.  
  
The bus ride to the local carnival took 15 minutes. Tomoko sat silently as if scheming a perfect plan to ruin the so called date of her boyfriend and the monkey. The three girls stared at her, trying to draw out her plan. Finally, the bus halted right in front of carnival parking.  
  
"We're hear, and ready to attack" she stood up and gave a mischievous smile.  
  
A/N: Cliffie! wahaha! You deserve it now go and review..haha..joke! (but do review) 


End file.
